Filling in the Gaps
by BrunetteWeasley13
Summary: At the conclusion of the Harry Potter series, I felt that there was a lot left unknown about the Marauders Era. I will be taking Snape's memories and refrences through out the books and filling in the gaps.
1. Relaxing at Hogwarts

CHAPTER ONE

"Hey Evans!"

Lily let the portrait hole bang shut behind her. Would Potter ever give up? In some ways Lily found it sweet that he never gave up, considering how many times she turned him down. She also thought it was sweet that someone so outgoing would look twice at her since she generally liked to keep to herself. But she also had no interest in James Potter. He was so arrogant, and she hated how he and his friends were constantly picking on her best friend, Severus Snape. "Poor Severus," thought Lilly. He was a good person just a little bit lacking in social graces.

Lily made her way down to the Great Hall where she grabbed a biscuit. She then proceeded out the door and onto the Hogwarts' grounds. She spied Severus by the lake reading. On warm days she almost always ate breakfast outside with Sev since they couldn't eat in the Great Hall together because they were in different houses. She thought it was such a shame that he was in Slytherin. Lily didn't like the kind of people he was starting to hang out with from his own house.

"Hey Sev. Whatcha reading?" Lily plopped down on the grass next to Severus. He immediately crammed the book he was reading back into his bag so he could direct his full attention to Lily.

"Hey Lils. Um … nothing just something for class."

"Really? We have every class together. What assignment did I miss?" Lily asked as she reached inside his bag. Snape made a twitching motion to possibly snatch the bag back but gave up as Lily pulled the book out. The cover of the book was covered in green swirling script that read Perfectly Horrible Curses. Below the script was a particularly gruesome picture of a writhing victim with steaming boils all over his face.

"Ugg! Why are you reading this? It's horrible! Wait, did Mulciber lend you this?"

"No! Okay, he did, but why does it matter what I read? It just looked interesting?"

"This is your idea of interesting? I bet this is where he learned the curse he used on that Hufflepuff first year last week."

"Lily, I swear. I'm only reading this book because I thought it looked interesting." Lily glared at him at this point. "I mean not interesting in the since that I want to ever use any of the curses. Just … I don't know what else to say. If it will make you feel better I'll return it to Mulciber tonight? Okay?"

"It's okay, Sev. I trust you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump all over you. I just don't have a lot of patience for that sort of stuff."

"I know. So there's a Hogsmead trip coming up soon. I need to stop by somewhere that sells quills before we go for Butterbeers." Severus and Lilly continued discussing Hogsmead on their way back to the castle.

..........

"I just don't understand it. How is Lily so impervious to my obvious charm?" James asked his best mates, the Marauders at breakfast.

"Maybe she has trouble seeing it behind that big head of yours," Sirius suggested. James shot eggs at Sirius off his fork which Sirius dodged causing the eggs to land with a splat in Peter's face.

"I would venture the guess that she would probably like to be asked out in a way apart from being shouted at as she walks by, but that's just my guess," said Remus.

Sirius snorted, "Whatever, Mooney. Everyone knows girls love the attention." Remus just shrugged.

The boys gathered up their belongings and began to make their way out to the castle grounds. As they were about to exit the castle, Severus Snape and Lily Evens were just making their way inside.

James saw Lily first. "Hey there Evans. Do you want to on the next Hogsmead tr…" Snape had just entered the castle.

"No Potter, I'm already going with Sev," Lily grabbed Snape's arm as she answered. "Sorry."

Sirius burst out laughing and so did James. Peter soon followed not really understanding what was so funny. Snape recovered from his initial shock at Lily's touch and then glared at the Marauders.

"Oh wow. Good one Evans. You really had me going there for a second."

"I don't know what you mean Potter."

"Wait are you serious!?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"No, you are." Lily smirked pointing at Sirius turning their own lame joke against them.

Remus returned Lily's half smirk finding her response very cutting. "Come on guys let's get going I don't want to stand in this door way until classes start." Remus attempted to usher his friends toward the door.

"Well have a good time Evens. Just don't let Snivellus get his grease on you." James replied. Both James and Sirius made sure to knock shoulders roughly with Snape on their way out. Peter tried but missed and half fell out the door. Remus waited until they passed then made his way through the door.

..........

Lily laughed heartily as she and Severus made their way through the corridors.

"Oh my goodness! Did you see his face? That was hilarious," Lily gasped as she continued to grasp Severus's arm.

"Yeah that was pretty funny. " Honestly, Severus didn't think it was that funny. Yes, seeing Potter gaping like an idiot was very enjoyable, but why was the idea of himself going on a date with Lily so funny to everyone, especially to her? They had always been best friends. Why was it so inconceivable that their friendship could turn into something more?

……….

"What the effing hell was that!?" James shouted once the castle door had closed behind them. "Is she actually going on a date with the loser?"

"Maybe she just felt sorry for the ole slimeball," Sirius suggested.

"You are so much better than him, James," piped in Peter.

"Uh thanks, Wormtail," James said.

"Ugg don't get all sappy on us Pete," groaned Sirius.

"Sorry."

Sirius slapped a hand to his forehead. "If you're going to go all mopey on us, at least do it with conviction!"

"I think she was just messing with you. They are just good friends," Remus said sensibly.

"Yeah, yeah good point. Thanks, Mooney."

"Or… maybe they're shagging all over the place!" yelled Sirius as he dodged a half-hearted swing from James and ran toward the lake.


	2. The Events of Hogsmeade

CHAPTER TWO

It was the morning of the Hogsmeade trip and the air had grown a little chilly since the sun was not out as it had been for the last week, and a cool mist had seemed to settle over the grounds. Lily was in the 5th year girls' dormitory digging in her trunk looking for her scarf.

"Lils, what are you doing in Hogsmeade today, anything special?" asked her best girlfriend Alice.

"No not really. Just the usual, hanging out with Severus."

"Lilly, I know he's your best friend and you don't want to hear a word against him, but I think he has had a hand in all those first year hazings."

"What? No, he would never do that. Now I don't doubt that his good-for-nothing Slytherin friends would."

"Are you sure he hasn't been joining them recently?"questioned Mary Macdonald while twirling a strand of her blonde hair.

'I'm not discussing this anymore," snapped Lily. She immediately felt bad. Her friends were only trying to help and sometimes, though she would never admit it, she secretly worried that they weren't that far off base.

"Fine. Let's discuss this then. Severus fancies you," stated Mary.

"Oh my God. Please, not this again," Lily groaned, and slumped back on to her four poster bed giving up the search for her scarf.

"Frank says the same thing." Alice added as she threw a pillow from her bed to Lily's.

"How did Longbottom end up in this conversation? For that matter how does he end up in every conversation we ever have? Oh that's right because you fancy him!" Mary taunted Alice.

Alice blushed then threw her remaining pillow at Mary while yelling, "Well not as much as you fancy Sirius!" which prompted the throwing of many different objects. Lily joined in on the fight when a rouge shoe flew by narrowly missing her ear. She was grateful for the distraction from the topic of Severus.

……….

Severus wondered around his dormitory getting ready for Hogsmeade. He tried not to think too much about Lily and pretending that it was possibly a date. He wasn't having much success. He instead tried to decide whether or not to bring a coat. He didn't think he would need one, but it was a little chilly and Lily might get cold. Just then Mulciber and Avery banged into the room.

"Snape, want to help us smuggle some fire whiskey back into the castle?" Avery asked.

"Can't but save me some."

"Aw come on. Wait are you hanging out with that Mudblood again?"

Snape stiffened trying very hard to control himself. "Yes."

"Well just make sure you shower before coming back in here. I don't want you stinking up the room with her filth," spat Mulcieber.

"For scum she does have a pretty banging body though." Avery added with a leer.

"Oh so that's it. You just want a quick shag. This isn't the way to go about it though, too much work. There are some pretty hot fourth years around. Just tell them you have something to show them then pull them in a broom closet. Nice and easy."

Snape stood still and clenched his fists. He forced himself to let out a strangled laugh. Luckily Mulciber and Avery were already on their way back out the door. Once the door closed behind them Severus turned to rummage through his trunk. He found what he was looking for at the very bottom. He pulled it out and set down on his four poster bed while running the fabric through his fingers. Lily had left it behind in Herbology on a wintery day. Severus had taken it with the intention on returning it to her soon, but it still smelled like her so he couldn't bring himself to part with it. He laid back on his bed and continued to finger Lily's scarf waiting for his anger at Mulciber, Avery, and most of all himself to pass.

………..

"We have to hit up Zonkos. I'm running dangerously low on supplies."

"I second that notion, Prongs."

"Why thank you Padfood."

The Marauders minus Remus made their way down to the village. Remus wasn't feeling too well since the full moon was happening that night. The other three were all keeping in mind that they wanted to get back to the castle earlier than usual for the night's festivities.

"Hey maybe we can get Rosmerta to slip us some fire whiskey under the table so we can sneak it back to the castle for tonight," suggested Sirius.

"Ah it sure is great to have an old Hogwarts' student working at the Three Broomsticks. It makes for an excellent supplier. It also doesn't hurt that she finds me so boyishly attractive," added James.

"Ha! You think that you're the reason she always helps us out!? Please "boyishly attractive"… what she wants is a real man like me," said Sirius.

"Oh come on everyone knows I'm the hottest guy at Hogwarts."

"Who does "everyone" include? Moaning Myrtle and the house elves? I am by far the most attractive guy at the school or for that matter ever!"

"Looks like we have to agree to disagree."

"I disagree unless you will agree with me."

"That didn't even make sense"

"Yes, it does you git…."

"Hey guys. I'm freezing can we head on over to the Three Broomsticks to warm up?" Peter interrupted.

"Yeah sure Wormtail," James answered a little bit surprised. He hated to admit it, but he had almost forgotten Peter was there which was an easy thing to do.

"Well let's get a move on then. Rosey is waiting for the hottest guy in Hogwarts to stop by. I bet she's even wearing that very nice red low cut number," Sirius said with a wink.

"I better get there quick then I wouldn't want her to think she got all dressed up for nothing."

…………

Lily and Severus had just made their way into the Three Broomsticks. Lily set down at one of the tables, and Severus made his way to the bar to order. While Lily sat, she watched her best friend make her way to the bar. She couldn't help but notice that he had gotten taller and his shoulders had gotten broader. Loud laughter interrupted her thoughts. James, Sirius, and Peter had just entered the small pub. She barely had time to wonder where Remus was before James had slid into booth beside her.

"Hey Evans! Can I get you a drink?" James asked with a wink.

"No James. The answer is no like always," Lily replied with a sigh.

"So," interrupted Sirius. "You decided to ditch Snivellus. I always knew you were a smart one."

"Actually no she didn't ditch me, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you lot left," Severus interjected as he returned to the table two butterbeers in hand.

"Ha Ha Ha, Evans you really know how to keep a joke going, but you still need to learn that eventually it gets old," James said to Lily not even looking at Severus.

"And YOU still need to learn that not everything is a joke." Lily said pointedly while standing up to join Severus and taking her butterbeer out of his hands.

"Evans has anyone ever told you how sexy you look when you're angry?"

With that Lily dumped the contents of her butterbeer bottle on James's head.

……………………………

James had left for the bathroom to clean himself up. He would have hexed Snape to pieces for laughing, but in the crowded Three Broomsticks that didn't seem like such a good idea. But Snape would get his eventually. James was a Marauder after all.

While James was in the bathroom Sirius and Peter found them a table. Madame Rosmerta came to take their orders. After some serious flirting from Sirius she agreed to sneak them some fire whiskey later as usual, and went to bring them three butterbeers for now. After she had moved away from their table, Sirius saw Snape winding his way through the tables up to the bar.

"Hey, Pete. I Think I have an idea, just play it cool ok. When Snivelius comes by our table, I will put the plan in action. We need to teach him a lesson that he can't one up a Marauder."

"Ok… But wasn't it Lily who poured the butterbeer on James," questioned Peter.

Sirius just rolled his eyes in response.

As Snape made his way back through the tables and neared the Marauder's table Sirius began talking in a loud voice. "So Peter I can't wait for tonight. We will have so much fun. I can't wait to sneak out to the Whopping Willow at about midnight." When Snape heard this he paused about a foot from the Marauder's table. Perfect, thought Sirius. He fell for it.

Sirius then changed the subject and Snape walked away. "Sirius what are you doing!? Tonight's a full moon. Remus will be changed!" squeaked Peter.

"Aww Wormtail don't get you panties in a bunch. We are just playing a good ole trick on Snape. Don't tell James though, I want it to be a surprise," finished Sirius in a rush as James headed back from the bathroom.


	3. James Saves Snape

CHAPTER 3

As Severus made his way back to Lily away from Black and his dumb little friend, he thought to himself how great it would be to finally bust those idiots that put so much effort into making his life a living hell. And he had always wondered where Remus went so often. No one got sick that much. Maybe he would find out tonight.

"Hey Sev. I'm getting a little tired and I still have a Care of Magical Creatures assignment to do. Do you care if we head on back to the castle?" Lily waited for a reply but Severus was still lost in his own thoughts. "Hey Sev…Severus!"

"What? Oh sorry Lily. What were you saying?" Severus said while shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"Just wondering if you were ready to go back to the castle? What are you thinking about so hard over there?"

"Oh nothing important."

On their walk back to the castle, Severus slipped his hand around Lily's tiny one and she didn't move away. Maybe it was because Severus couldn't stop thinking about how James and his little gang would finally get what they deserved, but for someone reason he felt emboldened. He still doubted that someone as caring and beautiful as Lily could ever really feel that way about him, but just holding her hand as they walked back to the castle was enough. Today was shaping up to be one of the best Severus could ever remember.

……

"Come on Remus. We're almost there." James said as he and Sirius helped Remus across the Hogwart's grounds out to the Whomping Willow. The full moon would be rising any minute now and they needed to get Remus to the Shrieking Shack as quickly as possible.

"Ok Peter do your thing." James said when they reached the tree.

Peter began to shrink his body folding in on itself and his features becoming even more mousy. Eventually all that appeared to be left on the ground was a pile of robes until a little rat came burrowing out. The rat skipped across the ground to base the mighty tree where it pushed a small knot which settled the tree's thrashing branches at once.

Sirius and James half carried Remus into the opening. After making their way down the tunnel James and Sirius placed Remus on one of the beaten up couches.

"How are you feeling, mate?" asked James.

"Same as always." Remus replied weakly.

"James, I left something at the castle that I think we should go back and get," said Sirius with a smirk.

"We can't just leave Remus here. He's about to change."

"I can stay with Remus," piped up Peter. "He will be fine with me."

"I'll be alright, James. Go ahead and go with Sirius. He seems to have something planned. I have no idea what, but I would like to find out myself," Remus replied with a half smile.

………

Sirius led the way out through the tunnel and back out to the castle grounds. But when they reached the end Sirius didn't head to the castle. He moved toward the forbidden forest.

"Padfoot where the hell are we going? I thought you said there was something in the castle you needed. The full moon is out Remus is probably changing right now. We should be with him."

"He will be all right. And besides I have a surprise for you." Sirius said with another smirk.

When the boys got to the edge of the forest they hid behind some bushes. James protesting all the while and demanding to know what they were waiting for. Before James could get a straight answer from Sirius however, Snape emerged from the castle and was making a bee line for the Whomping Willow.

"Where is Snape going?... Wait is he heading to the Willow? Sirius, what is going on?"

"This is your surprise mate. After the little event in Hogsmeade today, I thought we should give the Slimy git what he deserves."

Snape moved closer to the tree and went through the opening at the base. A look of horror and anger slowly spread across James's face as he realized what Sirius's surprise was. "What the bloody hell is the matter with you? What if he exposes Remus? What if he hurts him? What if Remus bites Snape?!"

"Aww why would it really matter?"

"You git! This is not funny. I have to stop him."

James bust out from the bushes and ran toward the tree leaving a confused and hurt Sirius behind. James ran through the tunnel hoping to catch Snape before he got to the end. As he neared the end, he saw Snape up ahead.

"Snape, stop! You don't know not what you're doing!"

Luckily Snape stopped and turned to face James. "I know perfectly well what I am doing. I am finally going to figure out what illegal activities you lot are taking a part in off grounds. And then I am going to report you to the headmaster. And finally you and your little friends will be expelled."

"Snape… Severus. Listen to me please this is not what you think. I can't explain but you are in a lot of danger. Come back."

"Why would I listen to you? You are just trying to save your own skin." With that Snape tuned and opened the door that lead to the Shrieking Shack. A loud growling filled the air. Snape caught a glimpse of the full grown werewolf on the other side of the door before James's hand grabbed him roughly by the shoulder. James had drawn his wand with the other hand. He stupefied the werewolf, one of his best friends, and then cast a spell to slam the door closed.

James turned to Snape who from the force of his shove had ended up on the tunnel floor. Snape was shaking. Before James could react further. Snape stood and began to run down the tunnel back toward the exit. By the time James was able to make his body move, Snape was far ahead. James raced after him by the time he exited the tunnel however Snape was already entering the castle. Sirius emerged from the forest and sprinted over toward James. James rounded on Sirius.

"What the BLOODY HELL were you thinking? How did you ever think this was a good idea!? This was so stupid. Did you not stop to think what an idiotic plan this was? What did you hope would happen from all of this? Where is the joke, Black? Because I am NOT seeing it! Could you explain to me how this is funny? " James was so mad he was shaking and his hands were balled into fists at his side.

"I… I .. I thought that we could give Snape what he deserves."

"What exactly do you think he deserves? To be bitten and suffer like Remus has to suffer every month? No one deserves that." James replied. He then made his way to the castle hoping he could somehow find a way to fix this. And stop Snape from ruining his best friend's life.

James didn't make it very far however. As soon as he stepped in the castle, Headmaster Dumbledore was waiting for him.

"Mr. Potter, could you come with me please?"

James followed Dumbledore to his office. "Sir, I am so sorry, but we need to stop Snape before he tells ever…"

James had just entered Dumbledore's office and saw that Snape was already there still shaking sitting in a chair next to Professor Slughorn.

"Luckily, Mr. Sanpe went to his head of house first," began Dumbledore. "We have explained to him that we were very much aware of the fact of Mr. Lupin's situation. He has sworn that he will tell no one what he saw tonight. Given the circumstances of the situation I have decided to leave it at that and send the both of you back to bed. However, if you are caught out of bed again, I can promise you that you will not get off so easy. Also, James thank you for so bravely saving your classmates, both of them, from potential harm."

There was a heavy silence in the room then finally Professor Slughorn spoke. "Well, you heard the headmaster off to bed both of you."

…..

Lily, Alice, and Mary were relaxing in the Gryffindor common room their school books spread out in front of them. It was getting very late well past midnight, but since tomorrow was a Sunday. It didn't really matter.

"Ok so if you don't like him "like that" then why did you let him hold your hand?" Mary asked Lily. She had seen Lily and Snape walking back to the castle and didn't like what she had seen.

"Honestly, it's a big deal. We are just friends…" Lily listened to the sound of her own words and even she didn't believe them. No she didn't care for Snape in a way other than friendship. But she still wouldn't classify them as _just _friends. Their relationship was complicated….

"Hmff. Best friends don't hold hands like that."

"So … Alice, I saw Frank and you together did you plan to meet up? If you did I am very hurt that you didn't tell us." Lily said as an attempt to change subjects with an exaggerated frown on her face. Mary shot Lily a look that said clearly the Snape conversation was not over.

"No we didn't plan to and of course I would have told you two! We just ran into each other at Honeydukes and he asked if he could buy me a drink. So of course I said yes…"

At his point in Alice's story the portrait hole banged open and a very disgruntled James stormed thorough the common room.

"Wow, what's wrong with him?" Mary asked.

"Well uhhh, I did pour a butterbeer over him at the Three Broomsticks today." Lily said with a blush.

"Hmmm do you really think he would still be that mad about it?" questioned Alice.

"Yes and you should go check on him and apologize!" Mary said quickly.

"Do you really think so?" Lily asked concerned.

"I don't think it's….."

"Yes! Yes, you definitely should." Mary cut across Alice.

Lily seemed to consider for a moment then got up from her spot on the floor and walked across the common room to where James was slumped in a corner.

"What was that about?" Alice hissed to Mary as soon as Lily was out of earshot.

"I really think she should give him a chance. And I don't like the Snape situation." Mary replied.

"Oh, I get it now. Brilliant idea actually."

"Thank you very much."

……….

As Lily made her way across the common room, she noticed how different James looked. He wasn't strutting. He wasn't smiling. He wasn't surrounded by his gang. He looked sad in every meaning of the word. In a way in was endearing. So James Potter isn't perfect. Lily wasn't really sure what to do. She felt caught off guard. He looked so defeated now she was sure this had nothing to do with the butter beer incident.

"Hey."

James looked up and while he did looked surprised to see her he didn't start with his usual jokes.

"Hey."

"Umm… Are you ok? If this is about the whole butterbeer thing I'm really sorry… I…"

James looked up with a half smile in his face. "That is the least of my worries, Evans."

"Is it anything you can tell me?" Lily asked.

"No. Sorry." And James really did seem sorry that he couldn't explain more.

"I thought that was what you would say. Well, I know this may seem weird but uhh if you need anything just ask." Lily said awkwardly and then began to walk away.

……

James was happy that Lily had come over to talk to him, but he had so much on his mind that he couldn't really enjoy it as much. On the one hand, he wanted to sneak back out and join Remus. On the other hand, if he did that he would see Sirius and would probably have to strangle him. Indecision paralyzed him and long after the last embers of the fire went out, James made his way up to his dormitory and his four poster bed.

In the early morning hours, James heard Sirius and Peter sneak back in. They would have already dropped Remus off at the infirmary. Even though he was still awake, James was not ready to deal with taking to Sirius so he pretended to be asleep. The next morning as soon as he woke up he dressed and headed to breakfast without waking the boys. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to talk to him.


End file.
